


Cute little tease (eng)

by rogogon



Series: Fanfics in English [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when little princess starts using very...unroyal language?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute little tease (eng)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cute little tease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629159) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon). 



> One of the fics with Adam and Sauli's daughter, Lily.
> 
> Translation by: KarolaHK  
> Thank you, dudette! ;)

Sauli turned right carefully, pulling black BMW out on the drive in front of the garage. He pressed accelerator pedal gently, but clearly didn't feel it well- car lurched forwards and passed the post by inches, then stopped suddenly, miraculously avoiding collision with wooden door of the garage. Seat belts kept their bodies, when they fell forwards because of the brake's force. He looked at Adam, biting lower lip in embarrassment and feeling his tanned cheeks blush.

"Sorry. Next time I'll do it, promise"  
Adam laughed and leaned to kiss his forehead.  
"Don't worry" he smiled comfortingly "Driving was okay, and we can practice parking later in the evening"  
Sauli returned the smile and kissed him shortly, then they both undid their bolts, opened the door and got off the car on the lawn, completely dry because of the hot Californian sun. When Adam opened the trunk to get the shopping bags, Sauli got rest of them from the back seat and headed their house. He opened front door and announced:  
"We're home!"  
He put shopping away on the short, circular table In the hall and headed the living room, following joyful shouts, which proved, that Tommy and Lily had great time together.

He didn't even cross the doorstep when tiny little person crashed his legs, making him stagger. He couldn't keep the balance though, because second later, one more person bumped into him and all three fell on the floor. Only Lily was laughing loud and hard, while tangled between Sauli and Tommy's legs. 

"What's going on here?" Adam stood in the door, amusingly looking at Sauli, pressed to the floor by combined burdens of Tommy and Lily, who actually squealed in joy, when two blonds tried to untangle their limbs "Hello, princess" he moved Tommy's calf away from her and take her into his arms, holding tight. He headed the kitchen, completely ignoring two guys who desperately tried to keep vertical positions.  
„Did you have a good time with uncle?"

„Kewl! Uncle Tommy is awesum!" Adam sat her on the table and kept unpacking the bags. Little girl was wacing her legs carelessly and kept telling him, what they'd been doing whole afternoon. Dolls, some cartoons, coloring books, dolls again…Dark-haired listened to her carefully, while stuffing fridge with broccolis she hated so much, but he and Sauli tried to make her like them anyway. Yet, now she was so into the story that she didn't even notice. Not yet  
"And we wewe wacin! And they you came!" she silenced for a second, visibly thinking. Finally, her face brightened "Can we play all fouw?!"  
"It's BY FOURS, honey" Adam leaned on and kissed her forehead. Girl smiled and her dad returned the smile "I don't know, angel baby. Your uncle might be in hurry"

„I'll convince him!" Lily jumper off the table nimbly, before Adam manager to blink. Second later, Sauli entered and started unpacking rest of the bags.  
"I invited Tommy for a Friday dinner. Don't forget to call Ashley and Scarlett too"  
"I already did. Everyone's in!"  
"That's great!" Sauli smiled, taking fruit bag from Adam and put them in the bowl  
He didn't manage to empty whole bag, before he felt his husband's warm hands slide underneath his shirt and stroke his flat, tanned stomach. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on Adam's torso, letting man hold him tight and place chin on his head. He felt how his lover relaxed under this touch and breathed deeply. They needed moments like this one- only for the two of them- but they didn't have many chances recently. 

"And what if on Saturday we left Lily at my mom's place and picked her up on Sunday evening?" he asked quietly, nibbling Sauli's earlobe between lips and making him shiver "We could spend some time all by ourselves" he whispered, feeling Sauli nuzzle into him and delighting their closeness "We'll switch the phones off, cut off" he kissed top of his head "Two days of sweet idleness. What you think, honey?"  
Sauli turned around and sealed his lips with long and sweet kiss.  
"I'm in. You can't even imagine, how much I want it" he smiled widely after they parted  
Adam returned the smile and this time, he was the one who leaned over for a kiss.

"Don't wook, uncle. We're distulbin"  
Adam and Sauli broke the kiss and glanced the door. Tommy was standing there with Lily in his arms. Little girl was covering his eyes with one hand, and her own with the second one. They burst out laughing at this sight and after a moment, Lily ran to them and glued to their legs.  
Tommy smiled, seeing his little favorite babygirl hugging her daddies so tight. She adored them and they adored her back even more.  
"I'll be goin. Isaac is waitin for me, we're takin Ravi for a rehearsal"  
He hugged them, ruffled Lily's hair- getting her joyful giggle in turn- and second later, his engine roared, before car moved away and disappeared in the end of the street.  
Sauli glanced at the clock above the door.  
"Time for lunch" he squatted in front of Lily, who was still embracing Adam's kness 'What would you like, little angel?"

...

Adam way laying on the coach and seemed taking a nap, though he glanced at Lily from time to time. One moment, Sauli entered the room and sat on the armchair, but Adam moved a bit and patted seat next to him meaningfully. Sauli took his shoes off without using hands and crawled there, laying on Adam, as if he was a comfortable mattress. He nuzzled into his chest, and Adam tangled fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp.

„Anyone called?"  
„First, Neil, to remind you about your dad's birthday next week. Then Kris. He said that Kassidy has fever and if it won't wear off until Friday, they won't come to the dinner. And someone from the record studio- he confirmed that they rescheduled recording in the studio from Saturday to Tuesday, just like you wanted"  
"Great. I hope that Kassie will be fine" he moved a bit, letting Sauli lay more comfortably "I'll call Kris later, he's very nervous, for sure"  
Sauli nodded.  
"About a gift for your dad, I checked the eBay and saw amazing…"  
"Dat hoe! She bwoke!"  
They looked at each other and simultaneously turned their heads, looking for source of those words. Lily was laying on the carpet and playing with her dolls. One of them just got her head fall off and probably it was reason of Lily's anger. But…who taught her how to swear? Husbands seemed almost terrified.  
"Don't react" Adam whispered "If we ignore it, she'll forget and won't use it" his voice sounded confident and sure about this idea.  
But when glanced at their daughter second later, Lily was still laying on the carpet, glancing at hem with innocent smile, yet playful sparkle in her eyes.

...

„I think it's because of Tommy".  
Adam was sittin by the kitchen table and observed his husband putting pancakes on the plates. Sauli took raspberry syrup out of the cupboard, when he understood meaning of his words, so turned around and eyed him with question.  
"Tommy swears, right?" Adam continued "Quite a lot, right?" Sauli nodded „Although he keeps control around kids, something can always slip. And you know how easily kids absorb this kind of stuff. Especially Lily" he turned to the living room, from where he could hear impatient screams.  
"Can't find my teddy bear! Hell?!"  
Sauli sighed and glanced back at Adam, who returned the stare.  
"I think you're right. Still thinking that we should wait until she's done?"  
"Yea. I'm sure she'll get bored with this soon. It's the same with every other game"

...

„I don't think she'll get bored anytime soon…"  
Adam and Sauli were in the kitchen, sipping morning coffee and observing hall, along which their daughter was jumping and repeating simple, but modified (maybe by herself or maybe by Tommy): "One, two, twee, fow, someone is a lying hoe!"  
Adam sighed.  
"Scarlett said that ignoring worked on Riff".  
"I know, honey, but shouldn't we interfere? It's third day today!"  
Adam put empty mug away and Adam started doing the dishes.  
"You think that we really need to talk to her?"  
"Yea, I think she's doing it on purpose" blonde moved closer to Adam and lowered his voice to the level of whisper "Did you see those sparks in her eyes, when she swears?" Sauli's eyes were wide open, to emphasize, how serious the situation was "I think that our little devil wants to provoke us"  
"You sure?"  
"You think I'm exaggerating?  
"A bit" Adam led them to the kitchen table and sat down "It's impossible that she's teasing us. No way"  
Sauli glared at him with disbelief.  
"Adam, you perfectly know that none of their daddies is saint, so she has two fantastic role models. One, when it comes to provocation…"  
"…second when it comes to jokes. Yea, I think you're right" Adam nodded, finally accepting the truth „We're gonna talk to her. Today"

...

„Angel, can you come here for a second?"  
Adam and Sauli were already on the couch in the salon, discussing what they'd tell Lily. Once they were done, they called her. No more than few seconds and her footsteps rang on the stairs and she appeared in the door, smiling and running to them, still holding her inseparable teddy bear. She climbed onto Sauli's laps and pressed to his chest. Sauli leaned over and kissed her head. Adam smiled without even thinking. Yet, once he remembered about serious talk that awaited them, he got serious and glanced at his husband, who returned the stare and nodded.  
"Lily, honey, can we talk?"  
Little girl moved away a bit and curiously tiled her head, listening carefully. 

„Me and daddy heard you use very, very nasty word" Adam started.  
"And we would like to know who taught you this" Sauli continued.  
Lily thought intensely, pursing her forehead adorably.  
"Which word? Hoe?" he looked at both dads, who nodded "Many people tawk dat nasty, but Liff touht me this fiwst".  
Adam and Sauli exchanged stares, understanding each other immediately. So ignoring it didn't help.  
"You mustn't use this word, ok, honey?" Sauli stroked her dark locks "It's very, very nasty and no one should use it".  
"Especially pretty little girls like you" Adam took her hand "Look at us, sunshine, we don't use it"

'At least not when you can hear us' he thought. Lily eyed them suspiciously.  
"You really don't?" they both shook their heads and she lost in thoughts again. After a moment, she neutrally said "Faine, let it be".  
„Promise?".  
Lily's face brightened.  
„I pwomise. Ladies don't talk so bawd".  
She rose her hands, gripping them in fists and put pinkies out. Adam and Sauli smiled and tangled their fingers with hers, sealing their daughter's promise. 

...

Small lamp on the night stand shone dim in the dark living room. Adam and Sauli were laying in embrace on the coach, watching another episode of "How I met your mother" when Lily stormed into the room.  
"Daddy, can I have a sweet?"  
"Sure, honey" Adam looked at Sauli, assuring that he felt asleep on his chest and turned to Lily, almost whispering "Check in the fridge!"  
He took the remote control and turned the volume down, to avoid waking Sauli up. Then, he heard tiny footsteps heading the kitchen, and sound of the fridge door being open and angry scream full of disappointment:  
"Hell no! Bwoccoli again!?"


End file.
